Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 07
Oi Gente to aqui de volta com CDH sem mais nem menos vamos logo para parte 7 Parte 07 Poder Maximo Brilho Avermelhado das Flores Na sala Joeryka continua a lutar com Golem ele ficar parado como estive esperando um ataque Joeryka Belle:'Certo se você quer um ataque vai ganhar ''A Joeryka voar ate o Golem e começa cocentra no ataque 'Joeryka Belle:'Laminas Rosadas!!!!!!! Joeryka levanta sua mão e um florete surge ela acerta muitas vezes 'Joeryka Belle:'Oque achou disso O Golem ainda fica de pé se o ataque não tivesse ter nenhum efeito 'Joeryka Belle:'Não teve efeito mas como? Os olhos do Golem começa a brilhar 'Joeryka Belle:'Coração Cósmico!!!!!!!!!!!!! O Golem dispara raios pelos seus olhos e ai causa uma grande colisão e Joeryka fica ferida e caida 'Joeryka Belle:'Ele forte mas sei que posso conseguir E ai o Espirito surge 'Espirito do Cristal:'Você ja perdeu então porque você lutar 'Joeryka Belle:'Eu luto por que tenho um que proteger as pessoas que precisem de mim a Jóia começa brilhar e então Vênus aparecer 'Joeryka Belle:'Vênus 'Vênus:'Você conseguiu provou que é uma Guerreira que proteger a Harmonia e o Amor agora você pode usar meus poderes Um feixe de luz brilha na jóia da Joeryka 'Joeryka Belle:'Muito Obrigada Vênus Joeryka faz uma expressão seria 'Joeryka Belle:'Ja é hora de corta esse mal pela raiz Correntes Florais de Afrodite!!!!!!!!!! Um monte de correntes de flores surge e prende o Golem 'Joeryka Belle:'Agora você esta preso e essa correntes vão drenar sua energia O Golem tenta se solta mas não adiantou 'Joeryka Belle:'Você esta na minha mira agora Amor Brilhante de Vênus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O Golem foi destruido e o espirito surge 'Espirito do Cristal:'Você conseguiu agora pode ir para casa mas antes tenho que te dar isso mas so abre quando estive de volta 'Joeryka Belle:'Certo Tchau Joeryka Vai ate indo o portal 'Venus:'Ele esta aberto você pode ir para casa 'Joeryka Belle:'Tchau Vênus Joeryka passa pelo portal 'Fran Sweets:'Joe você esta bem? 'Joeryka Belle:'Fran oi to sim vocês não vão acredita onde eu estava 'Iara Sonata:'Mas você aempre esteve aqui 'Joeryka Belle:'Não é isso quando tava inconsciente acho que fui mandada para outro lugar 'Matheus Starshine:'Deve ter sido um sonho Joeryka tira a coisa do seu bolso 'Joeryka Belle:'Isso parece um sonho para você Joeryka mostra o Cristal 'Matheus Starshine:'Mas oque é isso? Brilho Verde da Magia Na sala Fílipos enfreta um grupo de esqueletos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Disparo Encantado!!!! Os esqueletos desviam o ataque 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Droga eles são rapidos Os esqueletos come se aproximar 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Barreira Os esqueletos tenta bate na barreira 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'A Barreira não vai dura para sempre A Barreira começa se rachar '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum E ai o Espirito surge Espirito do Cristal:'Isso é tudo que tem que decepcionante por você não desistir ''Fílipos ficar com uma expressão seria 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Por que eu tenho muitos desafios e é meu destino luta pela proteção deste mundo assim como os guerreiros vou proteger a todos Uma luz começa se expandir no Fílipos na Terra '''Laurus Cor:(chorando)Fílipos por favor acorda por favor Uma mesma luz começa se expandir na Laurus Laurus Cor:É isso A Laurus pega sua tiara Laurus Cor:'Brilho Cintilante Curativo!!!!!!!!!!!! ''A Laurus usa sua habilidade no Fílipos 'Laurus Cor:'Fílipos to esperando você 'Filipos Nocte Bellum:'Eu sinto que estou sento curado e que posso derrota-los Os esqueletos começa se reunir 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Esse feitiço é arriscado mas tenho que tenta Paralisão do Tempo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fílipos usa o feitiço o tempo para e ele começa se sentir fraco 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Nossa isso gastou quase minha energia os esqueletos começa ficar lentos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Canhão Magma!!!!!!!! O ataque faz sobrar metade dos esqueletos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo hora acaba com isso Disparo Encantado!!!! Os esqueletos são destruidos 'Helios:'Muito bem Fílipos como você queria a saida '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum: Filipos passa pela porta e depois ele começa abri seus olhos Laurus Cor:'Fílipos você acordou '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Sim mas não teria feito acordado sem você '''Laurus Cor:(sorrido)Serio Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Mas é claro que sim ''Em outro predio Lust os observam 'Lust:'Droga o amor desse dois esta começando a renasce Brilho Morado das Estrelas Maria ela viu uma cena do passado mas sumiu e agora esta focada em encontra a saida 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Onde estou sera que aqui tem uma saida? Maria vai ate uma sala que tem uma porta 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sera que é essa porta que vai me leva para casa 'Voz de garota:'Ei que esta fazendo você ai? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Estou tentado sair 'Star Flashy:'Sou a Star Flashy eu tambem estou nesse lugar 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Você tambem quer ir para casa? 'Star Flashy:'Eu não me lembro se tenho um lar eu nem sei de onde eu venho 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Nossa isso é triste sei que vamos sair daqui e você vai se lembra de onde é 'Star Flashy:'Espero que sim 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Como vamos sair daqui pelo que sei essa porta não vai se abrir tão cedo 'Star Flashy:'Teve ter uma chave em algumas das salas 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ok então As duas começa a andar so por alguns uns momentos ela nota uma coisa 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Olha tem uma outra sala aqui 'Star Flashy:'Certo vamos la então Star começa fica com cabeça tonta 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Star você esta bem? A Star começa grita 'Star Flashy:'Não!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas oque foi? 'Star Flashy:'Tem alguem que esta mexendo com o tempo Nota:a Star esta se referindo a luta do Fílipos por ele usou um feitiço do tempo para paralisa os esqueletos 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas do você esta falando Flashback no palacio esta uma menininha e a Princesa Crepusculum 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Esse sera seu lar você vai aprender muitas coisas e fazer alguns amigos 'Menininha:'Ok Os anos se passa para a menininha 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Muito Bem eu ea Raritatis vamos te ensinar sobre seu poder 'Princesa Raritatis:'Você minha querida tem o poder do tempo com ele você pode sentir oque ta errado nas engrenagens dele 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Star você tambem pode para o tempo mas isso você usar quando entender mais sobre seu poderes 'Star Flashy:'Certo Mas tempinho passa 'Star Flashy:'Princesa eu andei praticando eu estou pronta para treinamento 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Tem certeza que esta pronta 'Star Flashy:'Sim tenho certeza que estou pronta 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Certo então vamos ao Uma força escura surge no ceu 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Sinto uma presença maligna 'Força Sombria:'Princesas estou aqui para acabar com a terra e a vocês '''Princesa Crespusculum Coruscent:(telepatia)Gente preciso de ajudar As Princesas e Fílipos e Laurus se reunem Continuar... Categoria:Entradas em blogues